Tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie
by Nee'lahne
Summary: Quand une simple blague, destinée à l'aider, tourne au drame ...
1. Chapter 1

Premier chapitre d'une très courte fic. Tout appartient à JKR. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre I **

Et je cours, de plus en plus vite je cours, pour échapper à mon destin, échapper aux affres de ce jour.

J'ai si mal le sais-tu ? J'ai tellement changé pour toi, cela en vain. Pourtant bien que je te haïsse, je ne peux cesser de t'aimer, et pour cela je vous hais encore plus...

***Flash back***

« - Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Hum ?

Depuis quelques temps, tu as changé, tu es presque devenu.... gentil. » Mon meilleur ami avait froncé les sourcils. Un demi-sourire vint s'imprimer sur mes lèvres.

« - Ça se pourrait bien, en effet, lui répondis-je sans lever la tête de mon bouquin.

Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus perplexe.

Pourquoi quoi ? Dis je à mon tour, sachant très bien de quoi il parlait.

Drago ! Soit sympa dis moi !

Ok ok … Je vais te dire un secret alors … chut …

Croix de serpent, croix de Serpentard, à jamais sifflement ne traversera mes lèvres, récita-t-il. » Le Serment des Serpentards, un serment inviolable. Je fut satisfait et me penchai vers mon ami. « - Je l'aime. »

A ces mots, il faillit tomber à la renverse, et je dut me retenir de pouffer de rire : un Malefoy garde sa classe et sa prestance en toute circonstance. Il se ressaisit et me demanda qui. Comme je ne répondait pas, il tenta une nouvelle approche. « - Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Il doit avoir vraiment quelque chose de particulier pour que tu changes à ce point. » Mon sourire s'agrandit. Évidemment, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, il était au courant, après tout c'était mon meilleur ami. « - En effet Blaise, en effet, il est particulier... »

***Fin flash back***

Cette discussion m'est revenu soudainement et je ralentis peu à peu ma course, pour m'arrêter finalement tout à fait. Mon souffle est court et ma respiration saccadée. Je m'adosse à un arbre, et ferme les yeux, essayant de ne plus y repenser, mais les images reviennent malgré moi.

***Flash back***

Deux mois après cet aveux, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Et encore une fois, j'avais une énième discussion avec Blaise. « - Mais bon sang Drago, explique moi ! » Je soupirai tout en essayant de trucider mon meilleur ami du regard. Blaise hurler presque, étant seul avec moi dans la chambre des préfets. J'étais adossé contre le mur, et Blaise tourner en rond devant moi, continuant son monologue que je n'écoutais même plus. Je finis par le couper dans sa tirade. « - Écoute Blaise, je te l'ai déjà dit, cela ne concerne que moi. Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est. » Mon ami répliqua aussitôt. « - Mais regarde-toi ! Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même ! Tu ne souris presque plus, tu ne ris plus, tu as même perdu ta langue acéré de Serpentard ! On ne te reconnaît plus...

Écoute Blaise c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais très bien.

Arrête de te voiler la face ! Tu n'as aucune joie, la tristesse a pris toute la place dans ton cœur, vociféra-t-il.

Fous moi la paix je te dis !

Dans ce cas je vais m'en occuper moi-même..., murmura-t-il.

Hum ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? Lui demandai-je, étant repartit dans mes pensées.

Non, rien. »

***Fin Flash back***

OooO

_POV externe_

Blaise décida de prendre les choses en mains. Évidemment, il savait qui c'était, évidemment il l'avait deviné, il n'était pas le meilleur ami de Drago pour rien. Cela n'allait pas être simple, mais il fallait bien lui ouvrir les yeux pour qu'il lui avoue un jour, ce n'était qu'une petite blague pour l'aider...

* * *

Une petite review ?? =)

Chapitre deux très bientôt en ligne.


	2. Chapter 2

Suite et fin, cela vous plaira-t-il ? A lire pour voir ! ^^ Bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas les review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez =))

* * *

**Tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie**

***Flash back***_ POV externe_

Le philtre d'amour lui pris plusieurs jours à fabriquer, mais il y parvint finalement. Le plus dur restait à le faire ingérer à celui qu'il présumait être la Némésis de Drago. Ce serait la tâche la plus ardue de son plan. Blaise eut finalement une idée.

_Le lendemain_

A la surprise générale, un serpentard était assis à la table des Gryffondors, en ce matin pluvieux de novembre. Blaise, étant le petit ami de GinnyWeasley, avait décidé de tirer partit de cet avantage. Il versa le philtre d'amour dans son propre verre, et discrètement, l'échangea avec celui d'Harry. Les effets de la potion ne devraient pas tarder à agir. Blaise sortit de table et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il s'arrêta et se retourna, se doutant de qui cela allait être. Il vit Harry qui s'était lui aussi arrêtait. Il fit mine d'être surpris.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

Euh, et bien je …, bégaya Harry. » D'autres pas se firent entendre. Blaise attrapa le Gryffondor par le bras et se dirigea rapidement vers un autre couloir. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir des préfets. Il murmura le mot de passe que Drago lui avait donné. Harry se dégagea de sa poigne une fois à l'intérieur.

« - Blaise je …

- Hum ?

- Je ... » Comme Harry n'arrivait pas à aligné trois mots d'affilés, Blaise se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago. Harry le suivit, tel un automate. Une fois au centre de la pièce, le Serpentard se retourna et fixa le Gryffondor. « - Je t'écoute. » Harry leva alors les yeux vers le jeune homme et s'approcha de lui.

_POV Drago_

L'attitude de Blaise m'avait intrigué, et je décidai alors de le suivre, quelques minutes après qu'il fut partit. Il n'était pas dans notre salle commune ni le dortoir des Serpentard. Je me dirigeai alors vers le dortoir des préfets. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte, et soufflai le mot de passe. J'entrai. Personne dans le salon. J'entendis un bruit en provenance de ma chambre. Je m'en approchai et regardai par l'embrasure de la porte. Je faillis tomber en avant en découvrant la scène. Mon visage déjà pâle d'ordinaire, le devint encore plus. Mes mains tremblaient. Et c'est seulement quand Blaise me vit qu'il le repoussa. Qu'il repoussa Harry, qu'il était en train d'embrasser. Je me détournai de cette scène et partit, dévalant les escaliers, courant à ne plus avoir de souffle.

***Fin Flash-back***

Les larmes coulaient malgré moi sur mes joues. Les souvenirs affluaient tels des flèches qu'on aurait plantait dans mon cœur.

***Flash-back*** _POV Blaise_

Et merde. « -Drago ! » Trop tard, il était déjà partit. Devant moi, Harry semblait complètement perdu. Son air idiot m'exaspérait et je lui fourrai une fiole dans les mains. « -Bois ça. » Et je partis en courant, essayant de rejoindre Drago.

***Fin Flash-back***

« -Drago ! » Blaise arrivait en courant. Je sortis ma baguette. J'essuyai du revers de ma manche les traces de larmes encore visibles. « - Ne t'approche pas Blaise, le menaçai-je en pointant ma baguette vers lui.

-Drago, s'il te plaît écoute moi !

- Non Blaise, non, je ne t'écoute pas ! Comment … Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, à moi ? Lui demandai-je, un sanglot dans la voix.

- Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tout est dit. » C'est à ce moment là qu'il arriva. Il dépassa légèrement Blaise et s'arrêta. Il avait les joues rougit par le froid.

« Drago... laisse … le... t'expliquer, dit-il haletant. » Je vacillai au son de sa voix. J'essayai de reprendre ma constance. Je ne le regardai pas et fixa mon regard sur celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami. « - Toi... Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, alors personne ne l'aura. »

Et avant que quiconque est pu esquisser un geste, je tendis mon bras droit en direction de ma raison de vivre. « Avada Kedavra » Il ne bougea pas et reçu le sort en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra, et laissa échapper de sa main, une fiole avec à l'intérieur, un petit bout de papier. Je n'y fit pas attention. Blaise me regardait, horrifié. « Drago, écoute ... »

Je pointai ma baguette vers lui. Il sortit la sienne mais il fut trop lent. « Expelliarmus » Il se retrouva désarmé. La haine m'avait envahit. « Sectumsempra » Des entailles se formèrent sur le corps de Blaise. Il murmura dans un souffle « Drago... tout ceci, n'est qu'une vaste … plaisanterie. Je voulais juste... t'aider... » Mon teint devint livide et je lâchai ma baguette.

« Regarde... dans la fiole... Drago, me dit mon meilleur ami dans un dernier soupir. La tête me tournait. Tel un automate, je me dirigeai vers la fiole, je l'ouvris et lut le papier. Tout y était expliqué. Je lâchai la fiole et tombai à genoux. Harry m'aimait. Je les avait tué, tous les deux, pour rien. Tout est ma faute, tout est ma faute ….

Je pris le flacon de verre, le brisa et rapidement, entaillai mes poignets. Je m'approchai près d'Harry et me blottit contre lui, ma tête reposant sur son torse. « Je t'aime Harry, mais non mon amour, je ne vous rejoins pas, contrairement à vous, je n'irai pas au paradis... »


End file.
